False Memory
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Semenjak hari itu, anakku sering berbicara sendiri. Katanya, Letnan Jenderal Shion rindu pada keluarganya—istri dan anaknya.


.

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

 _This story is not perfect_

 _._

 _._

 _Miku Hatsune Point of View_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Aku khawatir pada anakku, Kaiko. Semenjak hari itu, hari peringatan perang Jepang melawan pemberontak negara di Hiroshima, Kaiko sering mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Aku sering mendengar suara tawanya, dia terkikik geli, bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia juga sering berbicara— _sendiri_. Pernah sekali kucoba bertanya, siapa yang Ia ajak bicara akhir-akhir ini.

Dia selalu menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

" _Mama, apa Papa ikut perang di Hiroshima?"_

" _Mama, apa Papa berpangkat Letnan Jenderal?"_

" _Mama, apa Papa sering berperang?"_

" _Mama, apa Papa bekerja di kemiliteran Jepang?"_

" _Mama, apa papa gugur dalam perang lima belas tahun lalu?"_

" _Mama, apa Papa sangat suka pergi ke pemandian air panas?"_

" _Mama, apa Papa suka musim panas?"_

" _Mama, apa Papa sudah bilang bahwa dia menyimpan foto bayi Mama?"_

Itu sebagian kecil yang Kaiko tanyakan padaku. Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa Papanya bekerja di kemiliteran Jepang. Apa pangkatnya, gugur dalam perang atau apapun. Lalu dari mana Kaiko tahu semua itu?

Pernah terbesit di pikiranku bahwa aku harus memanggil psikiater atau prikolog anak sekaligus. Mungkinkah Kaiko merasa kesepian dan terlalu rindu dengan Papanya?

"Hihihhi. Benarkah? Ternyata Mama lucu juga ya! Apa? Mama sering dipanggil _tsundere_ oleh Bibi Rin?" Sayup-sayup kudengar Kaiko berbicara diselingi tawa geli. Pintunya dikunci.

Katanya aku sering dipanggil _tsundere_ oleh Rin.

Rin… Dia sudah pindah ke Rusia dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Mana mungkin Kaiko tahu dia? Siapa?

Siapa yang diajak Kaiko berbicara selama ini? Apa yang Ia tertawakan? Dari mana Ia tahu semua tentang aku dan Papanya? Aku…aku…apa Kaiko baik-baik saja?

"Iya…Kaiko juga rindu Papa. Kaiko sangat ingin bertemu Papa. Apakah Papa itu orang yang lucu seperti Mama?"

"…"

"HAHAHAHA! ADUHHH APA BENAR BEGITU? Aduh…perut Kaiko jadi sakit." Kaiko tertawa.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Kaiko! Ini Mama! Buka pintunya sayang!"

Cklek.

"Mama?" Wajah Kaiko yang terlihat bahagia nampak di netraku. Ada setitik air mata di sudut matanya.

"Kaiko…bicara dengan siapa, sayang?" Tanyaku sepelan mungkin. Apakah anak semata wayangku baik-baik saja? Oh..kumohon jangan ada yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Hihihi. Mama, katanya Bibi Rin sering mengejek Mama dengan sebutan _tsundere,_ ya?" Dia menampakkan wajah jahil.

"Bi…bi…Rin?"

"Iya!"

"…" Apa aku butuh psikiater?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku semaki khawatir. Semakin hari Kaiko semakin aneh. Kadang Ia menangis sendiri di kamarnya, isakan tangisnya kudengar lirih. Di sela-sela tangis, Ia menyisipkan kata 'kasihan Mama'. Apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi? Bisakah aku hidup tenang dengan anakku? Semua kejadian aneh menghampiriku.

Kemarin… dia tertidur di sofa di ruang tengah. Aku yang masih sibuk dengan novel karyaku di ruang kerja tak menyadari bahwa Kaiko sudah tidur sehabis menonton animasi kesukaannya. Ia tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Meringkuk, tanpa selimut tebal.

Tak tega melihatnya kedinginan, aku mengambil selimut tebal di lemari kamarku. Anehnya, saat kembali aku melihat Ia tidur seperti memeluk sesuatu.

Dengan selimut tebal yang menggulungnya.

Mungkinkah tadi Ia terbangun dan mengambil selimut di kamarnya?

Tak hanya itu. Lusa, aku meninggalkannya pergi berbelanja. Ia mengatakan tak ingin ikut. Aku yang khawatir tentu menanyakan keadaannya nanti saat kutinggalkan. Dan jawabannya membuatku mual dan lemas seketika.

Katanya, Ia akan baik-baik saja. Letnan Jenderal Shion akan menjaganya dari marabahaya. Dan Ia akan jadi tentara berpangkat tinggi seperti Papanya.

Aku tak pernah bicara sedikitpun tentang Papanya pada Kaiko. Tak pernah.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Kaiko? Ayo makan siang dulu." Aku mengetuk pintu perlahan. Saatnya makan siang. Dan seperti biasa, kudengar tawa Kaiko yang terdengar girang.

"Masuk saja Ma!" Mungkinkah tidak dikunci? Tapi biasanya Kaiko mengunci pintunya. Mungkin Kaiko lupa?

"Sa..yang.." Mataku membulat. Kaiko duduk di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya mengahadap ke bawah, seakan ada orang yang duduk di bawahnya. Dan bercerita segalanya. _Segalanya_.

Tapi bukan itu. Yang membuatku kaget dan merasa mual―seperti saat aku melihat darah―adalah, foto pernikahanku dan suamiku. Foto pernikahan megah di mana dihadiri oleh orang-orang berpangkat tinggi militer, orang-orang penjaga keamanan. Benar, sumiku adalah seorang Letnan Jenderal.

Dan foto itu…sudah kukubur bersama dengan tubuh suamiku. Abadi dengan peti matinya.

Lalu...dari mana Kaiko mendapat foto itu?

"Ka-ka-kaiko… dari mana dapat foto itu? Sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Dengan gemetar, aku meletakkan nampan di atas nakas, mendekati putri semata wayangku yang berumur 4 tahun.

"Mama, Letnan Jenderal Shion rindu pada keluarganya, pada anak dan istrinya."

"…"

Kaiko selalu berbicara sendiri di dalam kamar. Ketika aku tanya siapa dan apa, Ia selalu menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

Dan kini ia menjawab dengan sebuah pernyataan.

Katanya, Letnan Jenderal Shion rindu pada keluarganya—istri dan anaknya.

Benar. Aku adalah istri dari Letnan Jenderal Shion Kaito. Yang gugur saat perang 15 tahun lalu. Empat tahun setelah aku melahirkan Kaiko.

"Mama, kata Papa, Mama butuh istirahat. Papa rindu pada Mama dan Mikuo. Letnan Jenderal Shion rindu pada Miku Shion dan Mikuo Shion. Kata Papa, Mama harus bangun dan istirahat yang banyak. Oke Ma?" Suara Kaiko bergema.

Aku…baru ingat.

Aku adalah Miku Shion. Istri dari Letnan Jenderal Shion Kaito yang gugur saat perang 15 tahun lalu di Hiroshima. Kaito meninggal empat tahun setelah aku melahirkan Kaiko.

Kaito meninggal saat aku melahirkan Mikuo.

Kaiko tewas ditembak diumurnya yang keempat. Di rumah sakit yang sama denganku saat melahirkan.

Kaiko ditembak mati oleh pemberontak yang kabur dari medan perang, pemberontak yang sama dengan yang membunuh Kaito.

Aku baru ingat. Aku phobia darah karena suami dan anak pertamaku yang tewas dibunuh saat perang.

Aku baru ingat, Letnan Jenderal Shion dan Kaiko Shion sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Mereka tewas 15 tahun lalu.

Aku baru ingat, ini semua palsu. Ingatan itu palsu.

Aku baru ingat, aku punya seorang anak lagi.

Ah, aku butuh psikiater atau psikolog sekarang.

"Ma? Mama sedang apa di kamar Kaiko- _nee_? Ma…Mama harus melupakan hal itu. Mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Itu hanya halusinasi Mama seorang. Mama harus istirahat." Suara di belakang membuyarkan memoriku. Di belakangku berdiri remaja lelaki berumur 15 tahun. Dengan rambut biru kehijauan seperti milikku. Yang memandang khawatir padaku.

"Mikuo- _kun?_ Sudah pulang? Ah iya. Maaf, Mama selalu teringat akan hal itu. Kakakmu sudah tidak ada lagi ya Mikuo- _kun_. Papamu sudah pergi dengan kakakmu. Maaf ya, Mama memang butuh istirahat." Hanya senyum lemah yang kutampilkan. Berjalan perlahan dan menutup pintu. Lalu pergi menuju kamar bersama Mikuo yang baru pulang dari asramanya.

Ini 'kan musim panas. Pantas Ia sudah pulang.

 _Semenjak hari itu, anakku selalu berbicara sendiri. Katanya, Letnan Jenderal Shion rindu pada keluarganya—istri dan anaknya_.

 _Kaiko yang berbicara sendiri di kamarnya yang bilang padaku._

 _Selama setahun ini, aku tinggal berdua dengan anakku yang sudah meninggal. Bertiga dengan Kaito yang selalu diajak Kaiko bicara di kamarnya._

 _Aku tinggal dengan hantu selama ini. Dengan halusinasiku yang hebat dan menyedihkan.  
_

 _Aku berhalusinasi terlalu lama. Kaito, aku juga rindu padamu. Mama juga rindu padamu, Kaiko._

 _Aku memang butuh istirahat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini pun, anakku masih sering mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Berbicara sendiri, tertawa sendiri, terkikik sendiri, dan menangis sendiri. Ah tidak, dia tidak sendiri. Karena aku mendengar suara _baritone_ dari dalam sana. Juga suara gemerincing rantai dan atribut Letnan Jenderal miliknya. Kaito bercerita banyak pada Kaiko putriku dan _putrinya_. Walau aku tak bisa melihat Kaito, tapi Kaiko bisa melihatnya.

...

Hari ini 15 Februari. Tepat di mana insiden itu terjadi, di mana suami dan putri kecilku kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kaiko _,_ ayo makan siang. Ah, ada Kaito juga. Aku memasak makanan kesukaan kalian berdua. Ayo makan bersama." Senyum terbaik yang pernah ada kusunggingkan. Lelaki tampan bersurai biru di depanku, duduk di atas ranjang memangku Kaiko. Dan aku menyuapi Kaiko. Kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia.

"Ini enak Ma."

"Ini enak Miku."

Setiap setahun sekali, aku akan menemukan anakku berbicara sendiri di dalam kamarnya, dan setiap setahun sekali, aku tahu ini hanya memori yang palsu.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Kurami kembali dengan _oneshoot_. Bagaimana? Hehe aneh ya. Apakah horornya kerasa? Kalau enggak ya maap. Horornya di bagian Miku yang selalu melihat anaknya bicara sendiri. Dan walau itu cuma halusinasinya, itu berjalan selama setahun. Intinya, Miku ngeliat hantu Kaito dan Kaiko, dan Miku memproyeksikannya sebagai halusinasi dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Memori yang palsu.

Supranaturalnya? Kehebatan Miku dalam berhalusinasi padahal itu hantu.

Dan maksudnya setiap tahun dia bakal 'berhalusinasi' dan tau kalau itu cuma memori palsu, setiap tahun pasti ada tanggal 15 Februari. Dan kejadian 'supranatural' ini terjadi tiap tanggal 15 februari. Dan Tiap setahun sekali Mikuo, anak kedua Miku sama Kaito bakal pulang dari asrama dan Miku baru bakal inget kalau itu cuman 'halusinasinya' karena Mikuo muncul dan ngingetin. Miku pasti berpikir 'Dia anankku. Anak keduaku. Jadi...'

Hanya kesetresan seorang istri sekaligus ibu yang harus mengalami kejadian mengerikan di waktu yang bersamaan. Maaf kalau jelek dan gak nyambung.

Nah _minna,_ berikan saya kritik, saran, koreksi, atau curcol kalian sekalian di kotak review ya ^^.

Terimakasih Banyak!

Salam,

Kurami


End file.
